


A Thousand Times Canon

by viole



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Cute, Cute Castiel, Cute Dean, Feels, Fluff, Hugs, Humor, Kisses, M/M, Short & Sweet, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viole/pseuds/viole
Summary: Mostly-canonverse mini scenes involving Destiel. Chapters can either be read individually or as a whole.a. I learned from "Flakes and Ribbit" to always put a table of contents in the first chapter when I attempt to write drabbles and oneshots.b. Let's see if I can get this to have 1000 chapters! =Dlol I'll be happy if "it's in the low hundreds" ;)





	1. Table of Contents

Chapter 01: Table of Contents  
Chapter 02: Initials  
Chapter 03: Pie  
Chapter 04: Sleep like an angel  
Chapter 05: Midnight Drive  
Chapter 06: New Dad  
Chapter 07: You don't know Jack  
Chapter 08: It Had to Happen  
Chapter 09: Baby  
Chapter 10: Dancing  
Chapter 11: Sleeping  



	2. Initials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning in the bunker ^^ If you have seen S12, you're good to go.

Dean enters the bunker main room to see Castiel with his head down, his eyes fixed on something on the table. 

"Dean," he says, turning around to look him directly in the eyes.

"That would be me." Dean grins. "Morning, Cas."

"Dean, why did you and Sam ruin the furniture?"

Dean lifts his eyebrows and steps closer to the table. The lamp has been moved aside to reveal the initials he and Sam carved into the surface some time ago.

"Oh, that," he smiles. "Yeah, that was me and Sammy. Like the initials inside the Impala, remember? We thought it would... uh."

"I see," Castiel says. "You were marking your territory."

"What? No. Ah." Dean stutters. "Yes. Sort of. We figured... we'd leave something behind. Legacies, y'know." 

Cas observes the table quietly.

"You can carve yours too," Dean offers. "If you want." 

Castiel blinks.

"It wouldn't look right," he says. 

"Why's that?" 

"I don't have a surname. It would look stupid. D.W., S.W. and then just a C? No one would understand."

Dean tilts his head. 

"You can borrow ours if you want," he says, his face growing a bit warm. "You're part of the family anyway." 

"Are you sure this would be right with the two of you and Mary?"

"Yes," Dean smiles. "If anything, you've more than earned it."

He searches the room for a knife. It doesn't take him long to find one. He hands it over to Cas, handle first.

"Go on," he says. "Before I change my mind." 

As he watches Castiel carefully scratch on the old table a clean, pretty "C.W." he knows he will never change his mind about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're married now omg omg


	3. Pie

The bunker smells delicious. Sam walks towards the kitchen, where he hears Castiel and Mary talking in quiet voices. 

"Hey guys. What are you doing?" 

His mother gives Sam a nervous smile. She looks a mess, with flour in her hair and on her normal hunter clothes. Her hands are covered in jam, like she's been slaughtering someone... something. Which she probably wishes she was doing right now. 

Sam gasps happily. "Mom, are you showing Castiel how to bake a pie for Dean?" 

"Castiel is showing _me_ how to bake a pie for Dean," she corrects him, waving her hands. Now Sam notices how the pie in front of Castiel looks neat and proper, the dough powdered evenly, the inside shiny and red, while Mary's looks like a demon bomb exploded in her dish. While Castiel is lacing the strips of dough over the cherry filling, Mary is doing her best to mimic him, but her forehead is wrinkled in despair. 

"How did you do...?" She sighs. "I'm never going to get this..."

"It's very easy," Castiel explains, too busy with the dough pattern to even lift his eyes from the pie. "All that is needed to finish the task correctly is an infinite amount of patience and unconditional love." 

Mary's shoulders drop. "You lost me at patience." she says, but she smirks a little. 

"Dean's a lucky guy," Sam says, knowing that Castiel will not understand, or pay attention to what he really means. 

"He is," Mary replies, smiling now and throwing Castiel a side glance.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mary ships it =D I really like her, hanging out with the guys and having her own story arc. Yes, I know, she almost got Cas killed, and normally no one gets away with that, but as long as she only needed time to understand how important he is, I'm cool with her. It would have been quite weird if she didn't go through a process of accepting him as part of the family. They've all been there =3 And she totally had me at "One of my boys." <3


	4. Sleep like an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunker evening with the boys <3

Dean is reading by Castiel's side, flipping through one of the bunker papers. Contrary to everyone's beliefs, Dean loves reading; it's only the outdated language that is making him frown. At least he has Cas looking over his shoulder and reading too...

Does he though? Castiel hasn't said anything in a while. Dean looks at him and sees the angel with his eyes closed. He can't be asleep, but he seems to be in a different state. Is he listening to angel radio? Meditating? Praying? 

He wants to ask, but he doesn't want to interrupt him, whatever he is doing. Castiel looks peaceful, almost smiling. 

Dean looks over to Sam, half for advice, half to check if Sam is watching them, and of course the bastard is peeking over his laptop. Doesn't he have anything better to do? Sam raises his eyebrows and tilts his head meaningfully. Dean has no idea what he is suggesting. They have a soundless conversation during which no one understands the other but still contains a lot of encouraging on from Sam's side and death threats from Dean's side which he expresses by clenching teeth and twitching lips to form curse words.

Then Castiel drops on Dean's lap. A moment of absolute shock follows, but the angel seems to be alright. His face is complete bliss. Dean doesn't know, maybe he heard he got promoted or something, and needs a moment to process the information. It doesn't look like he's in danger. Dean is clueless what to do with the book now, and his arms are sort of flailing about. 

A quiet click and when Dean raises his head, Sam is snapping photos on his phone at a disturbing pace, moving his body to get different angles. Dean flushes red and hot with anger; just imagine if Mom got to see one of these when she returns! It's too late now, Sam has taken too many evidence shots. Also he can't stand up to punch Sam, or he'll wake Cas from whatever he's on. Sam gives him a grin and a thumbs up and leaves the room. Dean shakes his fist after him. 

Dean doesn't know what's worse, Sam using those photos to blackmail him later, or them ending up in the family album. 


	5. Midnight Drive

Dean and Castiel are driving in the middle of the night. 

They should have been back to the bunker some hours ago. Once they'll be back and Sam asks what took them so long, they will have nothing to tell him. It was neither a ghost on the freeway that stopped them, nor a call from another hunter asking for help. There was no one posessed by a demon at the gas'n'sip they are coming back from. The bag with the pie and beer is on the backseat, the weapons remain unused in the trunk. There's nothing but the car running through the darkness. 

"Will you play your music?" Dean remembers Castiel asking when they left the bunker, and the thought that Castiel might be craving to listen to it had given him a jolt of delight. So Dean had started talking, about the songs and the bands, about memories he had of the music, and where he had recorded the tapes. The drive to the shop was over in a breeze. 

And then Dean didn't feel like driving back.

The tape is playing at a low volume now, they can hear each other breathe. The night is cool, so the windows are closed, leaving the familiar smell of the Impala untampered. 

Dean peeks over to Cas to see what he is doing and where his hands are. He is intently listening, his eyes narrowed in attention. His hands are clutching each other. Something about that feels sort of wrong to Dean.

"This is very nice," Castiel says. Dean smirks, or at least he thinks so - he is smiling goofily.

"What's nice?" 

"The music. It took me a while to understand what it does for you, but then I realized I was going the complicated way about it, asking questions and trying a logical approach." Castiel turns his head to Dean. "I had to do just one thing. Accept that it's good. Everything else became clear after that." 

Dean laughs in surprise. "Just like that?" 

"Yes. It works." Castiel shrugs. "I can enjoy it now, just like a human would."

He shows Dean another bashful smile. "Dean," he says. "I have still much to learn, so thank you for your patience."

Dean stares ahead for a while, then he forcefully tilts his head. "Y-Yeah," he says. "That's ok. We have all the time in the world."

The Impala is rocking them both in time, keeping them safe. As they drive deeper into darkness, Dean reaches over to Cas without looking, feeling down his arm and taking his hand. Cas follows the movement clumsily. Dean can tell he is attempting to say something about keeping both hands on the wheel, but the words won't come out. They remain in the comfortable silence of the night, dim lights flickering over their faces and joined hands, the engine roaring and their hearts beating. 


	6. New Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's a real catch. Please don't shoot me. Especially you, Dean.... Jesus! PUT THE GUN DOWN!

Ketch smiles smugly. 

"I don't understand your concern," he says. "You've been without a male role model for so long, and Mary has been widowed for longer than she knows."

"Yeah, you're a role model alright!" Dean sneers. "And don't even talk about our mother!"

"Who gave you any right to act like you will be family?" Sam says. He may not be giving Ketch the same murderous stares that he is receiving from Dean and Castiel, but it doesn't mean he isn't angry about what this moron is suggesting. 

"I'm afraid you will have to accept it eventually," Ketch says. "I've decided to propose to Mary, so that means I'm going to adopt the two of you."

Sam holds back Dean.

Ketch turns to Castiel. "The three of you, if Mary feels that would be the right thing. But it's entirely optional. It depends on how awkward you and Dean would feel dating their respective adopted brother. So what do you think?" 

:::

To be continued! =D maybe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whether Dean breaks free from Sam's grip first, or trigger-happy Castiel desides to spontaneously wipe out Ketch's memories that he has with any of the Winchesters, is up to your imagination! Myself, I don't mind Ketch, he did some terrible things but I loved it when he was hanging around with Mary, they have an interesting dysfunctional relationship, but they absolutely see eye to eye and I like that in a pair ^^


	7. You don't know Jack

Castiel has Dean's head gently pressed to his chest. Sam would happily leave them alone, but him and Jack can't leave the car, so the four of them are stuck like this. Cas and Dean can't break apart either, so there is a very long, very awkward hug including some details that Sam tries to pay no attention to. 

He tries to focus on the road as good as he can possible, while Jack is curiously observing them from the front seat of the Impala. 

"Is my father in love with Dean?" Jack asks. 

Sam takes a breath. "I can't even begin to explain." he says. "The last years have been... a bit of a torture. For more than two people."

Jack thinks for a moment, and then he smiles. 

Sam laughs in return and his mouth twitches. "I believe you are able to find out by yourself," he says.


	8. It Had to Happen

"Cas..."

"Dean."

Dean smiles shyly. "I realized it's been so long... but I finally have come to accept my feelings for you."

Cas opens his mouth a little in awe and happiness. "I have much to learn from you, Dean, but I trust you with all my heart."

They are standing next to each other in the bunker main room and are about to kiss. Sam is sinking in his chair at the corner of the table, not daring to breathe, or cross his fingers, at least not physically. Their heads lean in towards each other and...

"What's up, guys!!" 

The entrance of the bunker slams open and a familiar figure appears at the railing, dancing his way down the stairs. Shit-eating grin, relaxed stance, lollipop in the mouth. 

"GABRIEL!" Sam yells and jumps to his feet. "I thought you were..." 

"Yeah, no. I'm back!" Gabriel hurries past the baffled Dean and Cas and gives Cas a pat on the back before he slides to Sam and kisses him.

"Mmpft..."

When he's finished, Gabriel pulls back, leaves Sam behind with a red face, covering his mouth. 

"Why the long faces?" Gabriel asks. "Aren't you happy to see me again? Dean, I see you're dating my brother, congratulations. Took you long enough. I suppose it's only fair if I date yours?!" 

Dean is breathing violently. Not knowing what's wrong, Cas takes his hand. That's where it bursts out of Dean: 

"I can't believe Sam got a kiss from his angel BEFORE ME!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean, you have no one to blame but yourself xD Gabriel's returning and you still haven't kissed your boyfriend, shame on you.


	9. Baby

"Come here, you big baby," Dean says and pulls Cas into a hug. His fingers thread through the angel's hair and stay there, holding him close. 

"Baby." Castiel's face rests against Dean's chest. "That's what you call your car."

"Yeah," Dean says. "Well, I love you both very much." He shrugs and smiles. "Not in the same way, obviously." 

"It's alright, Dean," A smile begins to show on Castiel's face. "I understand she was there first."

"That's not what...!" Dean closes his eyes for a moment and looks down on Castiel who gives him a sheepish eye and begins to smile. "You little devil," Dean grumbles and kisses his head.


	10. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They never go to parties. Only now there's a party in the bunker.

"You know he might never return your feelings, right?" Ketch says. Castiel's expression changes from amused to sad in a few instances. The room is loud and distracting. The guests are drinking, laughing and look thrilled to be here. It's easy to spot Dean among them, the beer bottle almost forgotten in his hand as he chats up one of the female rebels. He's surprisingly good at parties. 

"I heard that from someone else," Castiel replies. "They even wanted me to stay in their realm because there was nothing for me here."

"So why did you return?"

Castiel watches Dean offer more beer to the visitors from the apocalypse world. He is twitchy with excitement and buzz and getting to share drinks with more than one or two people. The others also seem to find him hilarious.

Castiel turns his head to Ketch, and he's found his smile again.

"It's worth it," he states.

Ketch smirks, surprised. 

Then Dean catches Castiel's eye and frowns for a tiny second, just before music starts playing. He puts down his beer and strides over to Castiel.

"Come on, Cas, you complained we never do this," he says, moving badly to the rhythm. "Now the party's here, you can't stand around like... like that. Lose the trenchcoat at least." He tugs at Castiel's sleeve.

"Go on," Ketch lifts his eyebrows. Dean grumbles and shifts a bit, shielding Cas from Ketch.

Dean look so pleased when Castiel takes off his trenchcoat that he removes the jacket too. 

"I don't know how to dance."

"Hell. You think I do?" Dean does his open mouth smile. He reaches out and takes off Castiel's tie. For a moment or two he looks at Castiel in his white shirt and back at the floor, like he didn't expect what he is seeing. Then he drags Castiel by the wrist to the corner of the room where some others are dancing. 

Dean doesn't do more than repeatedly flail his knees in a moderate circle and rotate each shoulder a couple of times, which is adorable, especially with added duck lips to make his face look dangerous. But he keeps poking Cas, trying to get him to move, pulling at his limbs like a puppet and tickling him so he bends a little. It's not helping at all with the overwhelmingly difficult mechanics of the dance, but Dean is touching him without a real reason and Castiel feels warm and happy. 

_It's worth it. Just watching over him._


	11. Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things that will happen in Season 14 ^^  
> Dean returns and finds his bed occupied.

"Sam."

Dean stands in the library in his pajama and bathrobe, looking like he's about to tell his brother there is a monster in his closet.

"Yeah?"

"There's an angel in my bed."

It's the first evening back home for Dean after he shook off Michael. He doesn't know yet about what Castiel was doing while he was gone. No one has given him an update because Sam, just like everyone else, thinks it should be Castiel who tells him.

Sam grins and shrugs. "Some people would consider themselves lucky."

"It's Cas," Dean says, like he is making a point. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Go to sleep."

"How? He's going to watch me... He doesn't sleep."

"He kind of took over your room after you left, said there had to be someone to look after your things. And it's not really sleep, but he recovers."

"That's fine and all, but he's in my bed," Dean points out. "What do I do?"

"Don't be a baby, Dean," Sam says. "Do you want him to spend the night in the hallway or in the library? He needs the rest, and he likes being with you. Take some responsibility."

Dean's shoulders drop. "You're no help," he lies and shuffles back to his room. 

***

Cas is still under the sheets, looking a bit guilty, but then again that is his usual face, which is a bit unfair. Dean courageously slips into bed.

"It became a habit," Castiel says. "Sleeping here, occupying your room... it made it seem you were still here. And now that you saw me, I feel I should explain myself."

"Missed me that much?" Dean grins, but stops when he sees Castiel's face.

"More than it is in my power to tell you." 

He looks soft and rumpled between the sheets, it doesn't help at all with Dean's objections. 

"Dean, if you want me to leave..."

"You stay where you are," Dean points his finger. "Just... er... turn around."

Castiel obeys. Dean takes a breath, then shifts closer and puts his arm around Castiel. The angel melts against him. Dean places his head on his neck. 

He falls asleep to the distant sound of ruffling wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Some people would consider themselves lucky" omg Gabriel needs to return for Sam ^3^


End file.
